Episode 5189 (12th June 2019)
Summary Plot Ste notices his face being listed in the The Chester Herald as "The Face of Hate". Walter tells Ste that he's not welcome at Price Slice. Ollie Morgan tries to speak to Brooke Hathaway who has shut herself in her room. Peri is upset by the article. Diane wants to cut Ste off from most of the family. Peri is furious to learn that Ste was going to bring the kids to the march. Ollie manages to get Brooke to come out of her room. Jack tells Brooke that he's arranged a meeting with Sally, which freaks Brooke out. Ollie tells Brooke that her missing the exam was Juliet's fault. Jonny tells Ste that he has to move out, and Stuart informs Ste that he's also being fired. Jonny tells Stuart that Ste will come back with his tail between his legs, twice as loyal. An optimistic Grace snaps at Maxine. Damon is annoyed to discover that the banner he has bought is for a sweet sixteen. Maxine decides to try cheer Grace up by asking her to be her maid of honour. Breda and Jack tell Sylver the news, and he is pleased. However, when Jack leaves, Breda tries to make up an excuse not to move in with him. Leela confronts Ste over wanting to take his kids to the protest. Walter reminds Ste that he is being thrown out. Leela pays Walter for the damages to the shop, and tells Ste not to talk to her again. Walter tells Ste that it's never to late to seek forgiveness. Outside the shop, he pulls out a bottle of vodka which he has stolen. Juliet offends Brooke by telling her to play "the autism card". She emotionally blackmails Brooke into not telling Sally that it was her fault that Brooke missed the exam. Peri angrily confronts Ste. When Peri learns that Stuart and Jonny have kicked him out, she becomes more sympathetic towards him. She tries to make him see that Jonny was feeding him poison, although he refuses to accept it. Peri tells Ste that his real family wouldn't kick him out for making a mistake. She convinces him to join them for dinner in The Hutch before they go home and start to repair the damage. Breda shows Jack a moving in contract. She is shocked when he signs the contract despite her outrageous demands. Grace angrily refuses to be Maxine's maid of honour. Ste goes through his contacts, deciding whether to call Jonny or Peri, but ends up choosing neither. Sally informs Brooke that she can't re-sit this exam until next year. Brooke ends up lying to Sally that she missed her exam because of a meltdown, but Sally is still unable to re-take her exam until next year. Brooke is upset to learn about failing, and Juliet tells her that Brooke still has her. Ste tells someone that he was angry after Tegan's death, and lost sight of what was important. He also says that they've been there to help him get back up. It's then revealed that he is talking to Stuart and Jonny. Peri, Leela, Tony and Diane are disappointed when Ste doesn't arrive at The Hutch. Peri refuses to accept that Ste won't turn up. Jonny tells Stuart to trust him - they have Ste exactly where they want him. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019